The Life of a Slayer
by xxxCherry-Lotusxxx
Summary: Then, the rustling ceased as a tall, handsome young man clad in purple-black robes came out. He gazed at her for a good minute or two before speaking. 'Who was he? ' Sango thought, 'and what does he want' No matter what, he was always by her side, and she, over time, by his. Will Sango ever come to terms with her feelings, & will Miroku stop being such a pervert? Find out now! -
1. Chapter 1

**The Life of a Slayer**

**Chapter**** 1: Flashback's and an Amorous Monk**

_**I don't own Inuyasha! Here it is. A Sango and Miroku fanfiction. I've been wanting to write one for such a long time! (sigh) This is the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think!**_

Sango laughed happily as she watched Kohaku and Rin playing in the rice fields. Ever since Lord Sesshomaru dropped Rin off saying she needed to be with her own kind for a while before she decided whether to stay with him or not, things had gotten a bit more fun.

Sango suddenly remembered her father's death and cringed. Was it so necessary for her to be the unfortunate one for this to happen to. 'Don't be silly,' she scolded herself,'Kohaku must surely be experiencing the same pain.' But looking back at the two happy kids proved her wrong. Kohaku had on the brightest smile she had ever seen. He had just tagged Rin and now she was chasing him out of the fields and onto the dusty road that led to the woods.

"Kohaku, come back!" Sango ordered. Ever since their father died, she had been very protective of the young boy.

"Okay Sango-san, I will," Kohaku replied with a dismissive wave of his right hand. Sango growled softly. She wasn't one to often get angry with her brother but for some reason today, his happiness angered her.

"Come here you," she said stepping forward and pulling him back. Rim triumphantly grabbed his shoulder playfully, yelling that she had finally got him. Her little legs found it hard to keep up with his and finally catching him even though it didn't technically count pleased her.

"Rin, it doesn't count!" Kohaku whined. Rin just smiled and let go of his shoulder. He then looked up at Sango and her serious expression changed the mood drastically. 'Why is she so grumpy today?' he thought as he stood in front of her waiting for her to speak.

When she did, he wished that she hadn't pulled him in the first place.

"Kohaku," she said, "do you ever miss father?" He stood there looking at the ground. 'Of course I do but events like this should be put behind us' he thought.

"I do but don't you think father would have wanted us to carry on happily?" he replied hoping his words of wisdom would be followed by his older sister. She had always treated him as a friend, an equal. Never thought of him as annoying or a pain but as a comrade. His words had undoubtedly made her angry but he could not understand why. Feeling dejected, he turned around and trudged towards their hut shared with Lady Kaede not looking back once to see if Rin was following him.

'He won't understand' Sango thought bitterly, 'the pain I have undergone to take care of him. I can't just carry on happily. I think of father everyday and I hope he knows that I still care for him.' Tears of sadness rolled down her cheeks. There was a rustle behind the tree she was beside and Sango turned sharply, her tears suddenly dried and her hiraikotsu ready to attack the intruder.

Then, the rustling ceased as a tall, handsome young man clad in purple-black robes came out. He gazed at her for a good minute or two before speaking.

"Hello beautiful young woman. I was just walking past this village when I happened to notice you. Your beauty has captured my heart," he declared dramatically clutching his chest. "Would you do me the honour of bearing my children?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Sango looked at him disbelievingly for a whole minute, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide. He asked her to bear his children? For some reason, in her head, Sango imagined what it would be like marrying this guy. He was good-looking for sure and he could not be too bad if he was a monk right?" Realizing what she was doing, she blushed unintentionally and smiled at him sweetly before slapping him across the face.

"Hentai!" she screamed, her voice ringing out across the village, "what were you thinking? That I'd just agree to...to..." Sango could not finish her sentence for the monk who was sitting beside her just a few moments ago was now at the other end of the fields, looking at her in awe, trying desperately to hide his face behind a rock.

She sighed and got up. "W-what were you thinking?" It was more of a rhetorical question and she gave one more huff of frustration and went back towards Lady Kaede's hut, feeling flustered and angry. She didn't know why that bothered her so much. It was either the fact that he probably asked that question to any woman he'd meet, or about the implications that they could be together.

Sango had experienced too much sadness already. She did not need a good-looking monk to tease her along the way as well. As she neared the hut, she let out a laugh unwillingly. He sure looked afraid when she screamed at him. It was kind of cute.

'Still,' she thought to herself, setting down her hiraikotsu and brushing her messy, dark-brown hair, 'what nerve he had asking me a question like that! Wasn't he embarrassed?' She shook her head. 'No, he wasn't, because he knew that he could have just about any woman he wanted.'

It bugged Sango all day. She wondered where he came from, what he was doing here and most of all, who was he? Why did he come to her at that time? Was he able to sense her sadness? If so, was it right to scare him like that? Conflicting emotions poured through her mind and she lay down a blanket to fall asleep, if only it would help her forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Life of a Slayer**

**Chapter 2: Demon Slaying in the Countryside**

_**I don't own Inuyasha! The Sango and Miroku pairing is one that is often neglected, but I like the chemistry between the two! Please review and tell me what you think! **_

Sango decided the only way she could forget both about her father, and the handsome monk she saw the other day, was by keeping busy. This was easy enough. She was asked to do some demon slaying in the neighbouring village. Apparently, this demon was something out of the ordinary. Readying her hiraikotsu, Sango set off towards the village, a lingering feeling of happiness ringing out inside her for some unknown reason.

As she neared the village, she surveyed the place. No one would be able to tell it was the countryside because it was in ruins. Everywhere she looked, it was as if a tornado had whirled through, tearing everything in its path.

Sango could hear desperate screaming. A crying woman rushed out of a burning house, a baby cradled in her arms. Her sadness was enough to make Sango sit down and start weeping herself, but she was used to this scene. It was probably a fire that spread from a fireplace when the demon rushed through.

So she carried on, following the sounds of distraught people. She finally saw it. A huge giant of a demon, that resembled a giant spider. It was coiling people up in an enormous spider web.

She didn't need to wait to know that this creature was planning on eating them later on. Closest to her was a boy wriggling inside one of the coils attached to the web. He coincidently resembled Kohaku, and Sango could not watch this any longer. With a yell, she charged towards the spider.

"Don't!" a voice said behind her, a warm hand resting on her shoulder. Sango turned to see the monk from the other day. Her expression changed from surprise to anger. 'Did he follow me here or what?' she thought. She didn't need this kind of distraction now, but his manner was so affirmative that she knew he would not change no matter what she'd say.

"Get out of here villagers! Don't come back until I tell you to!" he warned. She noticed he was rubbing some prayer beads in his left hand. "You too," he whispered to her. "Go now, I'll explain it later." Sango obeyed. She hid behind a tall tree. The place was deserted, except for them and the spider.

The guy aimed his arm towards the spider. The web was behind him, the people on it suddenly calm and inquisitive. "Wind tunnel!" he yelled. A sudden flash of purple light burst out from his hand, enveloping the area in a bright light. The demon was being sucked in before her very eyes. Sango was shocked. She never knew this monk had that much power!

Finally, he stopped. He turned towards the grateful villagers and smiled at them. After cutting them free from the web, he walked over to Sango, and lay his hand on her shoulder.

Sango could feel herself blush, and mentally cursed herself for doing so. 'Why is he so close to me? Didn't he ever hear of personal space?' she thought in her head. And yet for some reason, she liked this feeling. It was almost as if...as if she didn't want him to take his arm off again. It was actually...pleasant, the two of them standing together, watching the sun set in a brilliant orange glow before them.

A couple of minutes later, he took his arm off, but gestured for her to follow him. As they walked through the village, pretty women would come up to him, thanking him for helping them. Sango clenched her fist in anger, but she could not figure out why it bothered her so much.

One of them approached him, a somewhat shy look on her face. "H-hi," she started, looking up at him in only what Sango could describe as a sickeningly cute expression, "I really appreciate your bravery back there monk. Is there any way for me to repay you for that?"

"No!" Sango suddenly said, coming between them. It was louder than she had meant it to be, and she shook her head, to calm herself down. The monk furrowed his eyebrows at her, and she turned away embarrassedly, her heartbeat racing so loud, he could probably hear.

"Well," he began, "I guess dinner would be fine. " He looked at Sango again. "Can she come too if it's not too much trouble. It's dark now, we'll leave right in the morning!" he promised, flashing the woman an adorable smile. Sango could feel herself bite her lip. He never smiled at her like that!

Stepping closer to the young woman standing before them, he clasped her hands in his. "Will you...will you do the pleasure of bearing me a child?" he asked, his face the picture of seriousness.

"Uh...well...sure!" she agreed, leaning in to him as well, her face red. Then, without warning, he put an arm around Sango's waist, and proceeded to lead her inside the house. Sango could not believe what just happened. That crazy guy just flirted with a random woman, then with her, as if they were just toys!

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Sango muttered angrily at him when they had finally settled in the room after eating. His eyes widened at her in shock over what she had just said, and she could feel herself getting stiff. 'Relax Sango!' she thought, trying to reassure herself, but it was useless.

She was now with him, alone. What was going to happen? Was he going to try anything on her? He was a pervert of course, but was there still be another side to him? A side which she never knew he had. A man who would be caring, kind, smart and brave.

Sango slept peacefully that night, not knowing she was leaning onto the monk's shoulder beside her. Not knowing that he truly did care for her, and that things were about to change...


End file.
